1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine, a game processing method, and an information storage medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for providing a game allowing a plurality of players to enjoy game operation in accordance with game music.
2. Description of the Related Art
A music-oriented game machine employing a dedicated controller having a plurality of marks attached thereon, each being indicative of a step position, and a sensor for determining whether or not a player""s foot/feet is/are placed on a particular step position/positions, is popular. Typical examples of such a game machine or software are xe2x80x9cBeat Mania(trademark)xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cDance, Dance, Revolution(trademark)xe2x80x9d, both manufactured and sold by Konami Corporation. In these games, the player can enjoy the feeling of dancing by stepping on the dedicated controller in accordance with game music.
In such a music-oriented game machine, timing at which the player is required to step on each step position is determined according to the rhythm of game music and stored in the form of step data, and a gradually approaching step timing for each of the plurality of step positions is shown on a display based on the step data (timing data). The player, referring to the displayed image and listening to the rhythm of the music, puts their foot/feet on a presented step position/ positions on the dedicated controller. The player""s performance in the game is evaluated based on the extent of difference between the time at which the player actually stepped on the dedicated controller and the step timing defined by the step timing data. This arrangement allows the player to enjoy the feeling of dancing, while also trying to get a good game score.
When the above mentioned music-oriented game machine is constructed as a match game machine, it is possible to have an arrangement in which the players are required to step in the same manner, while their actual step performances are evaluated to give them scores, so that they can compete in an attempt to get the best game score. However, only allowing the two players to step in the same manner so that they can compete based on their performance may be too simple, and preferably, the machine may have some contrivance to arouse a feeling of competitiveness between players.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and aims to provide a game machine, a game processing method, and an information storage medium, employed in a music-oriented game, capable of further arousing a feeling of competitiveness between the players.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a game machine for providing each of a first player and a second player with a game allowing a player to enjoy operation of the game using a controller according to game music, comprising: timing acquisition means for acquiring game operation timing at which each of the first player and the second player operates the game; timing data memory means for memorizing timing data defining game operation timing at which each of the first player and the second player is required to operate the game; timing guidance means for presenting the game operation timing defined by the timing data to each of the first player and the second player; game operation evaluation means for verifying the game operation timing acquired by the timing acquisition means with the game operation timing defined by the timing data to evaluate game operation by each of the first player and the second player; and operation timing changing means for presenting game operation timing different from the game operation timing defined by the timing data to at least one of the first player and the second player, based on a result of evaluation made by the game operation evaluation means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game process method for providing each of a first player and a second player with a game allowing a player to enjoy operation of the game using a controller according to game music, comprising: a timing acquisition step of acquiring game operation timing at which each of the first player and the second player operates the game; a timing data acquisition step of acquiring timing data defining game operation timing at which each of the first player and the second player is required to operate the game; a timing guidance step of presenting the game operation timing defined by the timing data to each of the first player and the second player; a game operation evaluation step of verifying the game operation timing acquired by the timing acquisition means with the game operation timing defined by the timing data to evaluate game operation by each of the first player and the second player; and operation timing changing step for presenting game operation timing different from the game operation timing defined by the timing data to at least one of the first player and the second player, based on a result of evaluation in the game operation evaluation step.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information storage medium storing a program for providing each of a first player and a second player with a game allowing a player to enjoy operation of the game using a controller according to game music, the program causing a computer to execute: a timing acquisition step of acquiring game operation timing at which each of the first player and the second player operates the game; a timing data acquisition step of acquiring timing data defining game operation timing at which each of the first player and the second player is required to operate the game; a timing guidance step of presenting the game operation timing defined by the timing data to each of the first player and the second player; a game operation evaluation step of verifying the game operation timing acquired by the timing acquisition means with the game operation timing defined by the timing data to evaluate game operation by each of the first player and the second player; and an operation timing changing step for presenting game operation timing different from the game operation timing defined by the timing data to at least one of the first player and the second player, based on a result of evaluation in the game operation evaluation step.
As described above, according to the present invention, the first and second players can enjoy game operation using respective controllers according to game music. While the players enjoy game operation, game operation timing is presented as a guidance to the first and second players based on timing data. When the first and second player conduct game operation using their controllers following the guidance, the time when they actually conducted game operation is acquired and verified with the timing defined by timing data for evaluation of the first and second players game operations, respectively. Based on the evaluation result, game operation timing which is different from that which is defined by the timing data is then presented as guidance to at least one of the first and second players. That is, the game operation timing which is presented to the player is different from that which is originally defined by timing data. As a result, the first and second players are presented with different game operation timing guidance from each other, which can resultantly increase a feeling of competitiveness between the players.
Note that, according to one aspect of the present invention, the timing guidance means (step) may show each of the first and second players a first operation timing instruction image, as well as a plurality of second operation timing instruction images which gradually approach the first operation timing instruction image on the display, to thereby show a state in which game operation timing is arriving. In addition, the operation timing number change means may increase or decrease the number of second operation timing instruction images approaching the first operation timing guidance image with respect to the first or second player, to thereby increase or decrease the number of times game operation timing is to be presented as guidance to the first or second player. This makes it possible to inform the first and second players of a change of game operation timing and of the number of times the game must be operated (the number of game operation timing) in an easily understandable manner.